The present invention relates to a theft-deterrent package for a tape measure. The package carries an anti-theft device, such as an electronic article surveillance tag, wherein the package and the tape measure cannot be separated from one another without cutting the package with a knife or scissors, thus preventing separation of the tag from the tape measure.
Tape measures pose a significant theft problem in retail stores. With conventional tape measure packaging, e.g., using cardboard and/or plastic wrap, shop-lifters have been known to tear the package off the tape measure and wear the tape measure out of the store, clipped to the individual's belt.
Electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags have been used in retailing to reduce theft. The tags, which are attached to the retail article or its packaging, trip an alarm-sounding sensor of an EAS detection system when an attempt is made to remove the article from the store, unless the EAS tag is first disarmed by store personnel. Of course, if the tag becomes separated from the article, it is ineffective to prevent theft of the article.
EAS tags have been applied to tape measure packages displayed for sale in order to deter theft. EAS tags are only effective, however, if the tape measure remains with the part of the package carrying the tag. In present tape measure packages, separation of the tape measure from the EAS tag has been relatively easy to accomplish, thus enabling the tape measure to be removed from the store without tripping the EAS detection system sensor.
Accordingly, the need exists for a tape measure package that includes an EAS tag that cannot be separated easily from the tape rule measure.